Demonless
by Nxrutoh
Summary: Arthur sent souls to Hell, right? So why was a soul saved once sent to Hell? The thought made the devil's blood boil. Gritting his teeth, fangs digging into his lower lip, he tore open the filing cabinet and rummaged through for a certain file. His tail coiled around his thigh as the name of the file burned into his mind. Alfred F. Jones. -Sweet Devil! USUK NO LEMONS-
1. Session

_Session_

"Damned to Hell. You'll be in room number eight-hundred thousand-four hundred and fifty-six. Ah, that's the torture chamber." A snicker, and a whimper returned. Swinging the key of the room around his pinkie finger, a taunting smile stretched onto his lips.

Spitting onto the floor, the boy with blue eyes glared menacingly at the demon. The demon laughed, the boy's face of fury amusing to him.

"Honestly, who knew such an innocent-looking boy such as you would be damned to Hell?" the demon tucked his fingertips beneath the boy's sharp chin, his emerald eyes staring dead straight into the brilliant blue hues.

The boy snapped his head away from the gloved hand of the demon. "Piss off."

The demon grinned evilly, white teeth glinting. "Maybe I'll just have to leave my post to have some fun torturing you~" he winked and yanked the boy's head up roughly by his sweaty honey blonde hair.

"..."

"Enough!"

Both the honey blonde and demon's heads whipped up to see a man in a white tunic, a golden light blinding the demon.

His grin vanished in a flash, and he stood straight. "...what do you want?" he asked, his voice low.

"The Lord wants the boy,"

The demon froze. His hands balled into fists. "...what?" he hissed, as the Angel gently collected the honey blonde into his arms.

"He's an innocent. He's becoming an Angel." The blonde angel stated simply, his blue eyes dangerously dark. "Make any move, I dare you."

"You're in Hell, mate," the demon narrowed his emerald eyes, his gaze dark as it landed upon the blonde boy. "I can do what I want. And I already damned him. He's now a part of Hell."

"Nein." The angel thrusted an arm out, a scroll tied tightly in a golden ribbon landed in the demon's gloved hands.

The demon's blood boiled as the angel turned and left with the boy, leaving the demon alone.

All alone. What was that boy's name again? Ah, yes. Alfred F. Jones.


	2. Awake and Alive

_Awake and Alive_

Flicking the pen upon the table top, his fingernails lightly scratch the surface of the old wood. He clicked his tongue, lifting his hand to his face, inserting the chipped nail in between white teeth to chew on the nail.

He was bored.

So.

Incredibly.

Bored.

Nobody was coming into Hell at the moment; well, through the North-East Gate anyway. It annoyed him at how little souls were passing through his gate, kicking, screaming, begging and praying not to be damned. But ah, those faces; young, old, and in between; twisted in fear and anger made his tail flick around in pure enjoyment.

Sick, twisted, enjoyment. But fear pleased him. It filled his body with endorphins and made his heart race.

Removing his fingernail from his lips, and spitting out the chewed nail, he slipped his black glove back upon his dainty hands.

He stood from his chair, his tail coiling itself around his thigh, and strutted towards the millions upon millions of stacked filing cabinets. He unfolded his black bat wings, stretching them out, before flapping them to lift his body off from the ground.

He took off into the air, in search of a file that should dissipate his boredom at least a little. He rummaged through a file marked under "suicides".

Then a certain name caught his eye. Mouth pressed into a line, his blood boiled. He hurriedly reached to grab at the file, pulling it out of the cabinet and slamming the draw shut with his hips. He hovered for a few seconds, running a gloved hand through his messy ruby locks.

This boy had angered him so much. He knew exactly why, and he didn't think of it as petty at all. Nope, of course not.

Arthur didn't generally hold grudges. But this boy definitely did deserve a grudge from the Receptionist. Arthur flitted down from the high cabinet, landing on the ground with little noise.

His black dress shoes clicked at the heels as he stalked back over to his desk, his black wings remaining vigilant and outstretched. He dumped the file upon the wooden desk, and proceeded to adjust the button of the cuff of his long sleeve red dress shirt. He tucked it back into his black dress pants, and tightened his black tie up around his neck.

He took a seat upon his plush red velvet spinning desk chair, hooking his ankles together and outstretched his legs.

He tore open the packaging of the sealed file, the stamp upon it hardened blood. His lips pursed as he read the name aloud.

"Alfred F. Jones."

Swinging his sword in his hand, Alfred sheathed the silver beauty back into his belt, grinning at his friend on the ground. His friend, a tanned brunet, was lying upon his back and panting.

"Mate I'm buggered." He stated, panting heavily between words. Alfred grinned, red lips parted to reveal white teeth.

"Aw, cmon dude, it was only five minutes." The tanned blond boy unbuckled the white leather belt, dropping it to the tiled floor. He planted his butt onto the tiles and crossed his legs.

The boy laying before him tilted his head back, neck stretched, his Adam's apple prominent.

"Mate, I can see up your tunic."

The blond boy's face erupted into a fiery blush, and he immediately pulled the white cloth over his groin more.

The white tunic was similar to a roman tunic. Hanging from one shoulder with a golden clasp, a gold rope tied around the waist, the rest short and wavy, reaching the mid thigh.

Alfred pouted his red lips, sky blue eyes bright. "And you say Imma pervert," he muttered, causing his friend to chuckle softly.

His halo glinted softly in the limelight, but it did not sit upon his head, no it was worn as an arm band around his muscled bicep. On his feet were gladiator-like sandals with straps that wrapped up his calves and shins to his knees.

He ran a hand through his honey blonde hair, a sigh escaped his lips. His curled cowlick bounced up from under his hand, standing tall.

"What is it, Brumby?"

Alfred glanced up at the pet name his friend called him.

"I'm just bored, Chris," he stated simply, watching as his Australian friend sat up slowly, his own loose tunic slipping from one shoulder to droop below his pectorals. He crossed his own legs, the white tunic shorts tightening against his thighs.

"How can ya be bored?" The Australian asked, green and gold eyes wide. Alfred shrugged nonchalantly, blonde eyelashes fluttering as he blinked.

"Dunno, there's nothing to do. I haven't left Heaven...and I'm a Guard!" Alfred huffed, folding his arms across his chest and pouting like a child. For a boy as old as him, he acted like such a child. It humoured Christian, honestly. But then again, he could act pretty immature, too.

"That's 'cos there's no demons about lately," the brunet stated, raising his slightly thick eyebrows.

Fluttering his white feathered wings in distaste, Alfred frowned.

"But why? I haven't seen one in..." he counted silently on his fingers. "...like three or four weeks. It's _really_ strange, dude." He stared at his friend, golden eyebrows knitted together.

"...you're right," Christian hummed, raising his gaze to meet the slightly taller male's. He tucked his wings around his body, the soft feathers tickling his skin. "But we can't do anything about it."

Alfred silently stood to his feet, walking towards the white and gold door leading to the exit of the room. Christian scrambled to his feet and clamoured after him.

"Oi, what're you doing?" Christian hissed as they took off from the landing pad at the foot of the door into the sky. Christian struggled to keep up with Alfred's fast pace, and had to keep dodging angels, hence slowing him down more.

Alfred zipped through the hoard of angels and quickly arrived at his destination. Landing on the landing pad, he glanced around, looking for Christian.

"Hey! Chris? Where'd you go?" He turned to see his friend was no where in sight. He sighed and proceeded to enter the building - the office of the Royal Guards.

He walked straight to the desk where the Bronze ranked Angel sat, eyes down at his files.

Alfred cleared his throat, and the angel looked up at him.

The angel was a young fellow with dirty blonde hair and large lavender eyes. He sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Hello Mister Alfred. How can I help you?" The boy asked, his Western European accent thick.

"Yo Raivis, I was wondering if there were any disturbances that I can go and investigate?" Alfred grinned his "people grin", as he liked to call it. "Charmed everyone", he said.

Raivis let his lips droop in a frown, lavender eyes unamused.

"Well, there's one. But it's not for your rank to deal with." Raivis muttered simply, closing his book with a slam. He was obviously irritated with the boy angel.

"Whaddaya mean it's not for my rank?" Alfred demanded, hands on hips.

The doors burst open at that moment, and Christian burst through, sweaty, panting, and collapsing upon the tiles.

"Where have you been?" Alfred scolded teasingly. Christian glared and heaved himself to his feet.

"I got caught in the crowd," the dirty blond muttered.

"As I said, Mister Alfred," Raivis cleared his throat, gaining the attention of both tanned angels. "This disturbance only occurred in the past few days. And it is not a demon that is causing the disturbance." He turned on his wheelie chair, facing away from the angels.

"Huh? Then what is?" Alfred asked, brows furrowed.

Raivis turned his head back to face the boy, lavender eyes shrouded in fear. "A devil. Not just any devil, the Receptionist of one of the gates."

Alfred froze. A devil out doing Satan's bidding? That didn't sound right! Not at all! Especially a highly ranked devil such as the Receptionist.

Gnawing on his red lip, Alfred contemplated.

"But he's in Sydney right now, which is a fair way from our closest portal, and nobody has been sent to deal with him yet so-" Raivis broke off when he realised the two angels had vanished; along with two swords. "I'm in for it now..."


	3. Behind Blue Eyes

Demonless Chapter 2

Leaving Heaven wasn't always easy. Generally you had to pass through customs when you reach the gate. However, Alfred and Christian were able to slip through undetected and almost silently.

It was dusk when the two Guards passed through into the human's world. The stars were bright, and the moon was low on the horizon. The cool night air was soothing against Alfred's skin, sending goosebumps prickling over his bare arms.

"The human world is so pretty," the blond whispered softly, fluttering his wings slightly as he and his friend landed on the stairs of a library.

"It can be," Christian agreed.

Now they had to find that bloody devil. Christian stared at his silver pendulum, waiting for its guidance. It began to glow a soft shade of red. This means the devil was close.

They took off, following the pendulum. Then, they heard screams.

They dipped below the clouds, staring in disbelief as their gazed landed upon a scene of horror. Three young children's bodies were sprawled along a tar road, blood stained everywhere and their heads colliding in with the road.

Laughter. They glanced up from the horrible scene to feast their eyes on the devil.

A red haired devil sat on top of a nearby park swing, leg delicately crossed over the other, head resting on his hand. His ruby gaze landed upon the two angels, and his horrifying grin widened by a sickening degree.

"Oh? The cavalry is here," he stretched out his large black bat wings, flapping then powerfully and lifting his lithe body into the air. His limbs dangled limply by his sides as he fluttered over to hover beside the Guards.

Alfred's hand clutched at the handle of his sword, his sky eyes watching the devil attentively.

"Hm? What's this?" He zipped around, and in the blink of an eye, he had Christian's sword in his hand. Christian reached out to try and snatch it back, but the devil pressed the tip of the sword to his chest, his eyes glinting with mischief. The wild look in his eyes seemed to say "I dare you."

Alfred grit his teeth and drew his sword, knocking the iron away from Christian with his own. "Piss off."

The with a quirk of his lips, and a glint in his eye, the devil flitted around to Alfred.

"My, my," the redhead whispered, running a pink tongue over his lips. "You're quite the looker, aren't you?" He hovered around Alfred, pinning the angel in place with his predatory gaze.

Alfred felt his cheeks burn, his head craning to keep his eye on the devil as it circled him like a shark. The devil smirked widely, pointing the tip of the sword to Alfred's back.

Alfred froze, swallowing thickly. Then he felt the tip travel slowly down his spine, sending shivers prickling along his arms. He glanced over his shoulder at the devil, but the redhead just sent a flirtatious wink to the angel, before using the tip of the sword to lift the toga.

Alfred shrieked and spun around, grasping the blade in his large hands with burning cheeks. The devil grinned, running his tongue over his teeth.

"And you angels say you're so pure," he sneered, twisting the handle of the sword. The blade cut deep into Alfred's hand, but the angel just gripped tighter.

"We are. You're disgusting." Alfred glared, yanking the devil closer to his larger body.

The redhead squeaked, which Alfred found _incredibly_ adorable, as his petite body collided with the Guard's.

"So then, I'm guessing you were the cause of the accident below, huh?" Alfred growled, red lips baring his teeth. The devil laughed, like this was all a joke.

"Of course! I was bored," he grasped Alfred's chin in his fingertips, drawing their faces together. Alfred blushed, feeling the devil's breath fanning over his cheeks. "But if I were you, I'd be more concerned about your friend."

Alfred glanced back at his friend - a silver-haired devil had the golden haired angel hanging limply in his arms, wings down, and eyelids shut. Alfred stared in shock, glancing back to the redhead whom shrugged with a grin.

"Ivan has taken a liking to him." He pulled Alfred's face closer to his own, fingers squeezing his cheeks. Alfred glared, gritting his teeth.

"Get your hands off me." He spat, pushing the devil's small hands from his face. "I'm leaving. And I'm taking my friend with me."

The devil behind Alfred laughed darkly. "Sorry, but that's not happening." He hoisted the unconscious angel into a comfortable holding position. The redhead lifted his shirt slightly, his pale and smooth belly visible to Alfred. He pulled a small scythe from his belt and let his shirt fall back down. He swung the weapon around, the staff growing into a full length large scythe. He swiped at Alfred, sending the angel scooting backwards.

"Cheerio love, it was lovely to meet you." The devil winked, swiping at the air. A portal appeared, and both devils disappeared into it; Alfred grasping thin air.

"No!" He screamed. "Christian!"


End file.
